The Princess and The Maid
by Liliana-chan
Summary: Once upon a time in a land far, far away lay a kingdom. Fairy Tail's princess Lucy is supposed to marry Lamia Scale's prince Gray. She does not want to. So it is rather handy, that a dragon kidnaps her. Her maid and the prince set out to search for the blonde. Will they find her? Can they rescue her from the claws of the fire-spitting dragon? MERRY CHRISTMAS NaLu Gruvia


**One Shot: The Princess and The Maid  
Word Count: 7258  
Summary: Once upon a time in a land far, far away lay a kingdom. Fairy Tail's princess Lucy is supposed to marry Lamia Scale's prince Gray. She does not want to. So it is rather handy, that a dragon kidnaps her. Her maid and the prince set out to search for the blonde. Will they find her? Can they rescue her from the claws of the fire-spitting dragon? [Reference Story to 'Consequences of Some Photographs] MERRY CHRISTMAS NaLu Gruvia  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Once upon a time, in a land far, far away lay a kingdom. The king of this kingdom was a kind man, who cared deeply for his people. But he had a rival. His kingdom Fairy Tail was shortly before starting a war with their neighboring country. Lamia Scale. The only way to prevent a war, was a bond between the lands. When Queen Ur's second son was born, a few months before King Makarov's daughter, a plan was made.

When time had come those two would be married.

Makarov's wife died during the birth of her child, which led the king into a deep depression. He did not even want to take a look at his daughter. His consult Gildarts tried his best to convince the king to have a look at his daughter. And got through to the king's heart, when he told Makarov a story. The story of his own daughter. But this story is another, as the one you strife to hear.

Whatever the story was it made the king look at his daughter. Her brown eyes shone when she saw him, and she giggled happily. Then the king made a decision. His daughter would stay in the castle, until the day she would marry the prince.

At first the princess did not mind, as she was too young to do much outside anyway. The life in the country and at the castle was bliss to everyone.

Everyone but a small underground group. This group called itself '_Phantom Lord_' and tried their best to overthrow the king. They even used three children to touch the king's heart. Their coupe d'etat was stopped and everyone, except for the children, was executed.

The eldest of the children, a boy named Totomaru, who had been eight at that time was educated to be a teacher of the lords' children in the future. Younger than him by two years was Gajeel, who was given the task to defend the princess as her personal bodyguard. The youngest, a small 4-year old girl, became the Princess' personal maid, and best friend. Her name was Juvia.

Together Juvia and Lucy grew up. They went to classes together, would sit together in the library, where Juvia would sew something while Lucy would read something from a book. Juvia had dancing lessons, just like Lucy (well that was because Gajeel was willing to dance with the blue haired girl). And Juvia never left the castle. Just like Lucy.

The two spent their days together, with Gajeel watching them.

This lasted for about 14 years.

Lucy would have felt trapped in a golden cage, if she would have been able to get out at all. She had tons of frilly dresses you wore at balls. Had shoes and jewelery. She knew how to dance. But was not allowed to visit one ball, in her whole life.

So her wish for her 18th birthday was a ball. Nothing else. A ball.

And because the king loved his daughter so dearly, she got one. Juvia had the evening free, along with Gajeel, but the two decided to stay near their Mademoiselle, in the kitchen.

Lucy had to admit. Wishing for a ball was not the best idea she had in her life. It was boring. No handsome prince came strolling in and swept her off her feet, no dragon kidnapped her. She only found herself in midst of a shallow society, that only talked about that she did not care about in that moment.

Where was that enchanting ball she read in her Fairy Tale's about? She wanted to live, to dance, maybe even to drink a little too much. But she certainly did not want to talk about how inappropriate it was for Lord Strauss to have an affair, with a peasant girl called Evergreen.

The ball had begun early, at 6 pm, so it could end at 12 am. When the princess felt tired at 10 pm, she excused herself and passed some girls, who whispered "First she wants a ball, then she gets one, appears in a boring dress, thinks the ball is as boring as her dress and then leaves. I hate stuck up bitches like her! Why does she have to be our princess?" and Lucy bit her lip. So that what was the people really thought of her.

She was not the mystery princess, that was rumored to have locks in a color that rivaled the stars, as the scullion Loki had told her more than once.

Juvia noticed her princess leaving and hurried after her, through the ball room. She was talked about as well, but she was aware of what the people thought of her. That she was a spy. That she wanted to kill the princess and her father. That she was a bastard of the king.

She curtsied deeply in front of her king and hurried after the princess. Only to find her in her bedroom crying and ripping her maroon red dress. After telling Gajeel, who had followed them as well, to wait in front of the room, she closed the door behind her. She hurried over to the princess, who had also broken her golden tiara.

"Mademoiselle!", she exclaimed and tried to get the princess to stop tearing the gown. "Juvia, did you not hear what they said about me? Do you know what they think of me? I do not... I cannot... I ..." and she broke down in tears. Her maid looked at the princess and moved her own hands to the collar of her navy maid dress. "Yes Juvia knows. And she knows that it hurts. She understands you, Mademoiselle." With a shuttered breath the maid ripped the collar of her dress.

The princess looked up at the sound of ripping fabric. "Juvia! Why are you...?" ,the blonde could not finish her question. Why was her maid ripping her dress as well. Said maid smiled softly at her princess and proceeded down to rip the skirt as well "Because they say bad things about Juvia, as well, Mademoiselle.", the blonde's eyes widened. The bluenette's voice broke as she went on "Juvia figured that she was not wanted here. I have only remained to serve you, Mademoiselle. And your father.", now both had tears streaming down their faces.

Gajeel knocked on the door, a sign that the king was coming. "Juvia is preparing the princess for bed. They asked me not to let anyone disturb them.", Juvia heard her best friend's voice from the other side of the door and the princess turned to her maid. "Why? Why has fate bound us to a place that traps the both of us?", the blonde asked sadly. "I do not know, Mademoiselle. But Juvia wants to break out from it.", the bluenette answered, sad and desperate as well.

At the princess' wish, Juvia let the corset stay on her Mademoiselle, and helped the princess into a white linen night dress. After braiding the princess' hair into a thick blonde braid, she took all the cloth and put it into her room, which was connected to the princess' by a door in the back of the room. Then she quickly threw over a new dress, looking just like her ripped one.

When she saw the princess sitting in her bed, she hurried to the door, to let the king in. King Makarov liked conversing with the maid and the body guard. He did not have to think about choosing his words, so he would not insult someone else. He did not have to bear with the endless talk about the bonds to other kingdom's, the trade, the agriculture. With those two he could talk about a book, or the weather. Not that they did not understand the political matters, they would if you supervised them in it, but it was refreshing to talk about such trivial things once in a while.

The door opened before the blonde king and the bluenette maid curtsied deeply. "Your daughter is ready for bed now, your Excellency."

The king went in and talked to his daughter. Juvia and Gajeel stood outside the bedchamber and talked quietly. "If it were not for the princess, Juvia would not be here anymore.", she stated and Gajeel nodded, silently agreeing with her. After hearing the conversation inside turning into a heated argument about whether it was good to stay inside and not see the world, Juvia saw the kitchen boy Loki hurrying to the room, bringing the princess' evening tea. The maid took the tea and dismissed the orange haired male.

Sharing one last look with Gajeel, Juvia knocked and went inside. "Excuse the intrusion, but your evening tea is finished, Mademoiselle.", she announced, silencing the argument between the king and his daughter. The king turned to his daughter "Everything will stay the way it is! Do not forget that Prince Gray and his mother will come visit us in two days. I hope you have come back to your senses by then. Goodnight Lucy, goodnight Juvia." The maid curtsied deeply, while the princess ignored him.

When the king was outside the room Juvia stayed with the princess, until the blonde had finished her tea. Then she brought the cup outside and gave it to Gajeel, who put it on a table in the corridor. Juvia would bring it to the kitchen later, or the kitchen boy would be sent to fetch it.

After embracing Gajeel as a goodnight, the bluenette went inside, knowing all to well that her black haired friend would retreat to his room, that lay on the other side of the princess' room. She saw the princess pulling out her favorite book, a Fairy Tale about a princess kidnapped by a dragon.

Juvia smiled sadly at her Mademoiselle, before saying goodnight and retreating to her own room.

The blonde princess sat on her bed gazing to the stars outside, after throwing off the white linen night shirt. "If only I could run from here. Sometimes I wished that a dragon would kidnap me. Then something new would happen. Not always the same old things. Then I could live in an adventure. Maybe I would fall in love. Find a new family. And get away from a world that only cares about my looks. Such a shallow world. I wish I could run...", she mumbled and sighed.

Juvia had dressed into a black, short nightdress and sat on her own bed, having her hands folded on her window sill. She gazed out as well. After finishing a short prayer, the bluenette sighed. She did not have many friends. Only Gajeel and the princess. Because she seemed to have a gloomy aura, that confused the other people. She knew she was a melancholic person, but that was no reason to push her away. "Juvia wished she would get out of her prison. Out of the never ending rain. Juvia wants to see the sun. She wants to meet a prince to love her, and not push her away because of the gloominess always surrounding her. Even if that prince has a heart made out of ice. Juvia will find a way to melt it.", she smiled remembering her favorite Fairy Tale. Lucy had read it to her so many times, while she was sewing. Juvia could read, yes, but sewing was far more pleasant to her. So there were many afternoons in the castle's library, where she would sit on a chair sewing, while being read a story by the princess.

She was so deep in thought, that she did not realize the princess' knock on her door, until said door opened.

"Juvia I... wish to go to the onsen. And that you will accompany me. Then I do not have to wake Gajeel.", the princess told her maid. Without changing the two hurried through the castle, so they would not be seen by anyone.

After making sure no one was inside the princess began to take off her clothes. The blonde then looked at her maid, who stood there, still in her clothes. "Come on Juvia, do not be shy. Join me for a bath.", the princess smiled. Juvia wanted to protest, but she could not deny her princess' wish. When the maid had undressed herself, she followed her princess into the bath. She sighed at the warmth of the water that engulfed her. She liked being in the onsen. She was allowed to go there form time to time. But always alone.

"Should Juvia really go in here. You are the princess after all, Mademoiselle. It is not appropriate for a maid to take a bath with the princess.", the bluenette started the conversation and the blonde shook her head "It is alright Juvia. You have been always by my side. You know I refer to you more of a sisterly friend then a maid. Oh if only we could flee from here. Live out our own adventure." "See the world." "Dance around freely." "Fall in love." "Juvia... How I wished to break out from here. Sometimes I find myself hoping for someone to kidnap me.", Lucy ended, and Juvia sighed.

Both enjoyed the comfort they got from the warmth, until they were ready to go to bed. Arriving in her room, Juvia suddenly felt really worn out and lay down in her bed. It did not take long for slumber to take over her. The maid was in such a deep slumber that she did not hear someone intruding in the princess' room.

It was the next morning when Juvia awoke,around 7 am. She quickly readied herself for the day and went to get the princess' morning tea and breakfast. When that was ready she went back to the princess' room. She knocked, knowing the princess was awake around this time.

But when she went in, she almost dropped the tray. The princess was missing. Juvia put the tray down and examined the room. The princess was nowhere to be found. And her window was open, showing the signs of an intruder. She hurried over to Gajeel, and dragged him into the princess' room. He agreed with her. Someone from the outside had kidnapped the princess. Both hurried to the king, bowing their heads deeply. It had been their tasks to watch over the princess. And had failed.

The king was distressed by his daughter missing, after he had such a heated argument with her. He ordered Gajeel to look for hints, and to search for her. The black haired man nodded and went off, chasing his horse Pantherlily throughout the whole kingdom.

"What to do, what to do... Tomorrow Prince Gray and Queen Ur of Lamia Scale will come to meet the princess. If we tell them that the princess is missing, they will think we hid her, because we do not want her to marry the Prince. Then they will start a war... I just know it. Do you have an idea, Juvia.", he turned to the maid and then exclaimed "Of course! Juvia I have a request for you. Go to the princess' chamber and put on one of her dresses, that you like best. But not a too formal one. And hurry.", raising a brow and suppressing the need to say "But it is not appropriate for Juvia to wear Mademoiselle's dresses.", the followed the King's orders quietly.

The bluenette hurried into the princess' bedchamber and chose one of the more casual dresses. It was deep blue, her favorite color. Then she hurried back to her king. Said King waited for her with a pink box in his hands.

"Juvia you are going to pretend to be my daughter. With this wig, you will look like her.", the king announced, giving a blonde wig to the bluenette. "But Juvia has blue eyes. Mademoiselle Lucy has brown orbs!", the female exclaimed and the King answered "No one from Lamia Scale has ever seen my daughter. As long as all the pictures of the princess are being hid, no one will notice. You will befriend with the prince. And when you think the right time has come, tell him. I think he is easier to convince than his mother." Juvia nodded "Thank you for entrusting such an important matter to Juv- to me, your Excellency." The King only replied "From now on, please call me Father. Just like Lucy."

The rest of the maids, guards, cooks were informed during the rest of the day, and Juvia was told to go to bed early. She looked outside the window, from Lucy's bed, clothed in Lucy's clothes, and a tear fell down from her eye. It felt wrong. She was no princess. And yet, there she was sitting living Lucy's life, while her precious friend was kidnapped.

She did not realize falling asleep, but when she awoke the following morning, she was confused at first, before remembering what had happened She hoped, that Gajeel had found the princess, so she would not have to pretend to be her friend.

Nonetheless she stood up, and put on one of Lucy's dresses, before putting on the wig. Then she went to the dining room, where she would have breakfast. She sat down at the huge table, and fidgeted nervously. She was not used to being served and felt the servant's eyes on her. It was close to noon, when she sat in the library, sewing the maroon colored dress, her princess had ripped after the ball. A maid hurried in, calling Juvia to welcome their guests.

Trembling from nervousness, the bluenette walked - because hurrying is inappropriate for a princess – to the entrance hall, where she saw several people standing.

Her king, and a tall black haired woman exchanged greetings. Servants from both countries were standing in the room, Juvia observed until her eyes fell on the Prince.

Her breath quickened, color shot into her cheeks, and sweat started to form on her hands. Her had had skipped a beat, she was sure.

Prince Gray was taller than her by half a head, his black hair was disarranged, and he looked at her with storm gray eyes. He wore a white shirt with golden outlining, and a brown belt around his waist. The trousers he wore were dark gray and stuffed into his dark brown boots. He had thrown a blue and white coat over his clothes.

Juvia curtsied, when the King introduced her as his daughter Lucy. Then Queen Ur introduced her son, who bowed.

"It is a pleasure meeting you, My Lady.", the prince then went forward to take her hand, placing a soft kiss on it. Juvia, confused by the different form of address, curtsied again, remembering what she had learned about etiquette. "The pleasure is all mine, Monsieur."

"Lucy, why do you not show your guest around, while I have a talk with you, Madame.", the king turned to the 'princess', who nodded "Yes, Father.", and asked Prince Gray to follow her. The prince nodded and the two went off.

Juvia could feel Prince Gray's gaze on her back and suppressed a shiver. "This- This is your room, Monsieur.", she told him when they reached a room that lay in the same corridor as the princess' room. He nodded and the bluenette went on "This is my room And the ones next to it belong to Juvia, my maid, and Gajeel, my body guard. But both are not here right now. They have gone on a vacation.", she explained quickly making an excuse for her own and Gajeel's absence. "By the way, your mother will be sleeping in a room in the West Wing."

After showing him the dining room and the castle's park, she proceeded with showing him her favorite part. The library.

Prince Gray was astonished at the huge amount of books that he saw in the library. Of course the country of Lamia Scale had a library as well, and the one in the castle was no small one either. But the size of this library was overwhelming.  
He had never been fond of reading, but he soon found himself being read storied by the princess.

They started spending more and more time together  
In the morning they would meet for breakfast. Afterward they would go to the library, where they would spend the day reading a book together. When the kitchen boy Loki came to bring their tea, the two would end their prior reading to converse until dinner, which they would spend with King Makarov and Queen Ur. After said dinner Gray and Juvia would excuse themselves soon and have a walk in the park.

They spent two weeks like that and Juvia felt like it did not matter anymore, whether she was the real princess or just an imposter. She felt ready to tell him. Instead of going for a walk,she led him up many stairs to a gallery. Juvia knew what she was going to show him. The last remaining painting of her princess. It was too big to be brought away like the rest.

"Monsieur Gray, I want to show you something.", she addressed him after catching her breath. As usual Gray motioned for her to go on by raising a brow. "Whatever I am about to tell you right now, please do not judge me, or my kingdom.", she told him and he nodded. The fake blonde went over to the huge painting that was hidden by a curtain and tore it away.

Princess Lucy's warm brown eyes smiled at the person looking at the painting. Her blonde hair was up and she wore the very same dress that Juvia had put on that day.

"This is Miss Lucy. The princess.", Gray stated and Juvia's blue eyes widened. He sounded as if he had been aware of her imposing as the princess.  
"You knew?", the bluenette asked and Gray answered "Yes. I figured it out, when I found this in the fairy tail book about the ice prince-", he got out a small picture that showed a young Lucy and a young Juvia in the library. Lucy read, while Juvia was sewing. You could see the difference of hair- and eye color. "Princess Lucy has brown eyes. You do not. I figured that you were the maid. But I have to say. You almost fooled me. If I had not found that small painting , I would still think you were the princess. But why?"

"Mademoiselle Lucy was kidnapped shortly before your arrival. His excellency thought that your mother would think of the whole matter as an insult. That it would be a cause of war.", Juvia explained, before sighing.  
"You want to find your princess, do you not?", the black haired prince asked and the maid nodded. "Do you want me to help you find her?"

Juvia's eyes widened once again. She would never have dared thinking, that this very prince – the one she had come to like even more than she was supposed to – wanted to search for her princess together with her. She was not sure if it was because he wanted to meet his future betrothed, or because he wanted Juvia to be happy. For herself she wished it was the latter. "It would be an honor, Monsieur Gray. Thank you very much.", she answered, curtsying deeply.

They made a plan, what to tell the King and the Queen and proceeded with their plan. They told Makarov and Ur that Lucy wanted to show Gray the countryside, and made sure that they would not be followed by anyone.

And on the following day they left onto their quest. Prince Gray was dressed the same way he was on the day Juvia and Gray met, only without the coat, while Juvia wore brown riding boots, brown riding trousers and a dark blue coat. They took two horses from the stables: a light gray one, that belonged to Gray, and a white one, that Juvia would be riding. The gray one's name was Samuel, while the white one answered to the name of Carla.

They were waved off by King Makarov and Queen Ur and rode away. Lamia Scale's queen turned to the blonde King "They seem to enjoy each other's company a lot. It seems like a good decision to arrange a marriage between the two. They seem to have fallen for each other, do you not think so, too?" The black haired woman turned away and retreated into the palace leaving Makarov to stand there, raising a brow. He saw Queen Ur's point, so if it had not been inappropriate for a king to be cursing, he might have uttered out a small 'Fuck'. But that was more like Gajeel.

When they had reached a decent distance form the castle Juvia stopped her horse. Gray, came to a halt as well, and Juvia took off the wig. A long braid of blue tumbled out, that Juvia left how it was. Her long blue hair would only be getting in the way, when she rode. She smiled at the prince "We can go on now, Monsieur." Before answering in his usual cocky, but warm baritone voice, he smirked at her "I though we would know each other good enough, for you to call me just Gray." Not waiting for her flushed reply he let his horse gallop forward. The bluenette followed him quickly, and it did not take them long to reach a small valley in the woods.

The people there raised their brows at the two strangers. For one it was unusual for a woman to wear pants, like Juvia did. Around the castle it may have not been like that but in such a remote place, the women and girls were still bound to wear long dresses. But that did not matter to Juvia. Riding in a dress would mean having to ride in a side saddle, and that meant she would have been able to ride so fast. The other reason was, that Gray seemed to be well known. The women around Juvia's and Gray's age, whispered and giggled, upon seeing the good looking male, before they were ushered inside by mothers and fathers.

And elder woman stepped forward. "What do you want from us? Whatever it is... Don't expect us to bow down before you.", she told the two, glaring at them. Her white hair was bound in two buns. Before Gray could say something she scoffed "It's because of your country, that my husband died! YOU made me a widow!", she rose a finger and pointed to Gray. Another elder woman, with long straight gray hair and awfully white eyes, that left the impression that the woman was blind, put an arm around the other. "Excuse my dear sister-in-law, after all this years she is still grieving. Her husband, my cousin, died around this time many years ago. What do you want from us, dear sir? I'm the mayor's wife, so maybe I can help you.", she smiled at Gray and Juvia and invited them into her home.

The two told her, and her sister, or rather cousin-in-law, what had happened. "My, our princess has disappeared, what a tragedy. But I think we saw her didn't we, Tenten-nee-chan?", she turned to the other old woman. "Yes she was with that idiot thief. What's his name? Natsu? He reminds me a bit of Naruto, before Neji-", she cleared her throat "That pink haired idiot calls himself 'Dragon', and steals from lords and counts to give the money to the street kids in the cities. He was around here this morning, with an older version of her.", she pointed at the picture of Lucy, that Juvia had shown the women. The bluenette asked "Could you tell us, where they went?" "They went to steal from count Fernandez, I guess. But they wouldn't be there anymore. But Hiashi and Hizashi, our sons, know where Natsu lives. Wait a minute I'll call for them.", the mayor's wife, introduced to them as Hinata, stood up and called the two. The cousins looked almost identical, if it had not been for the hair color. The older of the two, Hizashi, had chocolate brown hair, while the younger, Hiashi, had dark blue hair. The two men in their late 50's bowed before their mothers and Hinata told them to bring Juvia and Gray to the 'Dragon's Cave'.

It did not take long for the four to appear in front of a wooden hut. The two black-smiths then said their goodbyes and left the two alone. "It seems like no one is h-", Juvia began until Gray's hand went in front of her mouth, while the other arm slung itself around her hip. He dragged her behind a tree near the hut. "I am sorry, but someone is coming.", he whispered and removed his hand from Juvia's mouth.

Silently and with caution they looked around the tree. A brown horse was lead to the hut, by a pink haired man. He seemed to be the same age as Gray and Juvia. On the horse a hooded woman sat. When the pink haired reached the hut, he bound the horse to a log and lifted the woman off the horse. When said woman's feet touched the earth her hood slid down, you were able to see golden hair. "Princess Lucy.", Juvia whispered, forgetting Gray's arm, that was still around her waist.

The princess giggled until she saw two horses. She knew one of the horses. It was a horse from her castle. Carla. She seemed to tell that Natsu because he turned around quickly and seemed to search for something. Gray and Juvia exchanged a look and stepped forward from behind the tree. "Mademoiselle. I found you.", Juvia smiled and Lucy's eyes widened. "Juvia! What are you- Who is that- What- When -How did you find me?" Before telling the blonde of the search, Gray and Juvia were invited into the small hut. When they were finished with their story it was time for Lucy to explain.

It turned out, that she was not kidnapped. She went with Natsu out of her free will. He had broken into her room to steal, but she had asked him to take her with him. And he seemed to have been okay with that, since together they rode to the small hut. Lucy apologized to Gray. She said she could not marry him. She did not tell him the reason, but Gray understood from the way she looked at Natsu. "I cannot marry you either, my Lady.", and Lucy understood as well. The two smiled at each other and Juvia furrowed her brows. She did not get the situation.

"But Mademoiselle. I promised your father to bring you back!", Juvia exclaimed and Lucy giggled. "I never said, I would not go with you. I only said, I would not marry Prince Gray. Natsu... How about I show you my home tomorrow, and introduce you to my father?" And Juvia understood. Her princess was in love with the thief. The thief grinned "That'd be awesome, Luce. I hope your old man'll like me!" and Lucy giggled as a reply.

Natsu invited Gray and Juvia to sleep at the hut for the night. He often sheltered street kids, so he had a vacant bed for the two, but they would have to share. While Juvia flushed bright red and Gray suddenly felt the need to clear his throat. But nonetheless those two accepted the offer.

After eating dinner, Juvia realized that Natsu was a nice guy, and that he really belonged to Lucy. When nightfall came, she lay on her side of the bed, she was supposed to share with Gray. '_Mademoiselle is really lucky. She got what she always wanted. An adventure, a dragon to kidnap her and true love. If only Monsieur Gray felt the same way Juv-_', her train of thought was cut off by the mattress giving in to Gray's weight, when he lay down. The bluenette turned her head to her left to see the Prince's gaze fixed on her. "I have been thinking. My mother could be upset, if I do not marry.", he told her and moved closer to her. "But I really cannot marry Princess Lucy..." without another word he put his arm around a confused and flustered Juvia. He pulled her into his arms and into the mattress. He closed his eyes and seemed to sleep, while Juvia could only stare at him speechless. Her left hand was placed on the Prince's naked chest, the other was held by the Prince's hand. She felt his right arm firmly around her waist. She could not move, even if she had really tried. After some halfhearted tries she smiled and decided to go to sleep as well.

When morning came too soon, Juvia could not help but wish that they stayed like that forever. She knew he was awake, just like he knew she was awake, but neither dared to say anything. Suddenly the door flew open and the two sprung apart. In the door stood a smirking Natsu in front of a giggling Lucy. "Oi ice-prince, go dress yourself and help me saddle the horses.", the pink haired thief ordered. Gray scoffed "Do it on your own, you stupid thief!" Before the two could go on with their quarreling, Juvia butted in "Gray, please go help Natsu-san. Juvia wants to have a word with Mademoiselle." Gray stole a glance at her and nodded, upon seeing her big round eyes looking at him. He quickly put on his shirt and walked out. The pink haired thief grinned "He's so whipped. Ha! He's such a whip-""Natsu!", the blonde princess raised a brow, which made Natsu turn around and follow Gray, grumbling.

"You got your adventure now, Mademoiselle. Juvia is so happy for you.", the bluenette smiled at her princess, who sat down next to her maid on the bed. "Yes, I am very happy to have met Natsu. But what is up with you and the Prince?", she replied silently. "Wha-Wha. Excuse me Mademoiselle, what are you talking about?""You like him do you not?"

"Yes Juvia does. But it seems like those feelings are unrequited.", the bluenette smiled sadly. Before Lucy could response, the door flew open once more and Natsu stood in the door proclaiming, that they would be able to leave.

The two women readied themselves and their journey back to the castle began. They hurried into the throne room. Queen Ur was not in the room and Gray hurried to find her. He wanted to tell her what was going on before anyone else, not wanting his mother to get angry for nothing. Also he had to ask her something important.

When Lucy entered the throne room behind Juvia, her father jumped form his throne and hugged his daughter. "Lucy, where have you been. Do you know how worried I was?" "I am sorry father, but I was not kidnapped. I ran away with Natsu. I wanted to get out of the palace walls just once. To live an adventure.", she explained and her father smiled. "Why did you not tell me so? Of course that does not matter anymore now, does it? We must prepare for your wedding with Prince Gr-" "No. Father I am terribly sorry to tell you, I cannot marry Prince Gray. I fell in love with Natsu, father. Please do not make me marry someone I do not love.", the blonde begged. "But our treaty with Lamia Scale. There will be wa-", the huge door was opened loudly and Queen Ur came storming in "What did I just hear Makarov? Your 'princess' was just a mere maid? Are you kidding me? Do you think my son deserves a maid? He is a Prince! He should not marry someone like a filthy ma-" "Mother! Stop it!", Gray ran after his mother. "If they told you, that Princess Lucy was kidnapped you would have started a war! Maybe I love the 'filthy' maid. What if she had the same education, as the princess! Juvia can read, ride, is polite. And you did not suspect anything when she wore the wig!", Gray exclaimed. Juvia's eyes widened. "GRAY YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND ANYTHING OF THIS MATTER!", his mother yelled. "Ur, please calm down. How about the two of us discuss this over a cup of tea in the back room. My dear children, please go to the rose gardens." The four silently did as they were told. Lucy and Natsu exchanged a worried glance. Juvia felt the tears in her eyes. Quietly Gray took her hand and the two left together.

Queen Ur's and King Makarov's discussion only lasted about half-an-hour but to the four in the rose garden, it felt like an eternity. When the two finally appeared, they had the attention of the four young adults. "My dear children. You know that the treaty between Lamia Scale and Fairy Tail has lasted for the last 19 years. Such an agreement is not easy to break. Princess Lucy, you are supposed to marry my son.", Ur began, Juvia's eyes filled with tears and she bit her lip. Lucy looked at her father desperately, who showed no emotions in his face. The King spoke up "We have made a decision. We will announce this very decision on this evening on a ball. Counts and Lords from Lamia Scale and Fairy Tail will gather here until this evening. Go and prepare yourself. Gray I am sure you can borrow Natsu some of your clothes. Juvia pick one of Lucy's.", he ordered. Unsure of what to say the four parted. They did as they were told and the males readied themselves in Gray's room, just as silently as Lucy and Juvia did in Lucy's room.

Lucy wore a pink ball gown with white roses on the hem. The dress was shoulder free and the princess wore pink gloves that reached her elbows. Her jewelry was golden and her straight blonde hair was down.  
Juvia wore a blue gall gown, similar to Lucy's, only in blue. The flowers on the hem were white daisies. But Juvia's gloves only reached her slim wrists and were blue. Juvia's jewelry was silver in comparison to Lucy's golden. Juvia's wavy hair was down, except for her side bangs. Those were pulled behind and pinned to the back of her head.

The girls were just finished when a knock sounded through the room. When the door opened and Gajeel was revealed, the two young women jumped a confused Gajeel. "Rain-woman, Bunny-girl, could ya tell me what's goin' on here?", he asked and the two females told him the whole story. Just when they were finished, a maid came to call them. "The King wants you two to appear in the ball room together. Gajeel you are requested as a bodyguard for the engagement ceremony."

The maid's words made the princess and her personal maid look at each other. Both had tears in their eyes. Smiling sadly, Lucy straightened her back, Juvia doing the same.

Juvia bit her lip to prevent her tears from falling. When they entered the ball room together, and noticed all eyes were on them, they looked at Gray and Natsu who were standing on a staircase. Queen Ur spoke up "My dear children, dear counts and lords of Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale. This evening will proclaim the engagements of The Prince of Lamia Scale, and of The Princess of Fairy Tail." A sob escaped Lucy's mouth, while a tear ran down Juvia's face quietly. They did not dare looking at Gray and Natsu. King Makarov soothed the girls "Now my dear children, do not cry. This treaty is very old, but we realized, that you should not be disadvantaged by it. I could not have my daughter marry someone she does not love, if she is in love with someone else. Even if that certain someone is a thief." Lucy's eyes widened and she looked at her father.

The royals of Fairy Tail smiled, while the Lamian royals protested "King Makarov and I figured you would not like this. So Makarov had an idea."

"I, King Makarov of Fairy Tail, announce hereby that Juvia Loxar may be a part of my family. I officially adopt her.", the old man announced and everyone else was surprised. "Also I want to ennoble Natsu Dragneel.  
"My dear daughters, please step forward, come to me. Royals of Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale, I want to introduce you to my daughters. Princess Lucy and Princess Juvia.", he smiled at the two. Gray and Natsu stepped onto the stairs as well.

"My dear, kind King. Thank you for what you've- for what you have done for me. I am very grateful towards you and I'd like to marry your daughter.", Natsu asked and when Makarov nodded, Natsu got down on one knee in front of Lucy. "My dear princess. We've met not too long ago, but since I've first set my eyes on you, you were the sun in my life. You were unusual. No princess would follow a thief, if she didn't have to. But you did. You seek adventure. Living with me is an adventure. Luce, Marry me.", instead of giving the 'Dragon' a yes for an answer she kissed him fully on the lips.  
"To prevent a war between Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale, a treaty was made. I shall marry King Makarov's daughter. King Makarov, would you let me, Prince Gray of Lamia Scale, have the pleasure of asking for your daughter Juvia's hand?", Gray asked and Makarov again nodded. Without saying much more Gray embraced the bluenette and whispered into her ear "Marry me." He held her until he felt a wetness on his shoulder. "Juvia? Did I do anything to upset you?", he asked worriedly, when he saw, that tears were streaming down the maids eyes. "No, you did nothing wrong! In fact, it is quite the opposite. Yes I will marry you.", Juvia smiled and Gray quickly captured her lips for the first time.

Lucy's and Natsu's wedding took place not many nights later, in Fairy Tail's palace. Many different people were invited, like children that had been under the care of Natsu, or Royals.  
Natsu wore a black tux with a salmon colored tie and a salmon colored rose as corsage. Lucy wore a long strapless gown with a salmon colored sash around her waist. The details on her dress were astonishing. Small white roses were knitted into the cloth and pearls accentuated them. Lucy's blonde hair was bound up and she wore a golden tiara with a veil.  
This wedding would remain in every memory as the most wonderful summer wedding in history.

Juvia's and Gray's wedding took place half a year later. It took place in the wonderful winter scenery of Lamia Scale's castle. Gray was clad in a black tux with a dark blue bow tie and a white daisy as corsage. Juvia wore a beautiful white lace dress. The lace was ornamented of white daisy patterns. Her blue hair was curled and open with daises braided into it. She wore a silver tiara and a veil.

And they all lived happily ever after.

**Merry Christmas Everyone and a Happy New Year. **

**~FDL-Chan**


End file.
